The End
by OnBrokenWings
Summary: It should have been easy. It should have been so easy for me to kill you... But I can do anything... Nothing at all.


AN: Just a filler fic until I update my other story. Short, one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It should have been easy. It should have been so easy for me to kill you. And yet, there you lay: unconscious, blood running down your too pretty face, an arm laying out at the wrong angle. You should be dead, but I plainly see your breathing pattern; ragged yes, but still breathing.

I don't understand, why are you still alive? Why can I not deal the last blow? Just one swipe with a kunai, even just a good kick to the ribs. But I can't do anything.

Nothing at all.

I just stand and watch you breathe, watch as the blood trickles down your face, into your hair. Vaguely, I feel rain start to fall. It's soothing, washing away my own blood to mix with yours.

A drop hits your naked forehead. I stare, fascinated as it, too, falls into your hair.

Memories suddenly fill my mind. Like old, cliche, cartoons.

"_Aniki, come play with me!" _I wanted nothing more than to be with you.

"_Maybe later, Ototo."_ You'd always flick my forehead after, and I'd secretly enjoy the small bit of attention you'd show me.

That consumed most of my memories, each one I'd ask you to do something with me, but you'd always say "maybe later."

Now look at you. You wanted me to kill you... You wanted me strong. Why? I guess I'll never know. Looking up, I see the sky full of gray clouds. Rain trickles down my face in salty rivulets. I always did like the rain in that aspect; no one could ever tell if you were crying. It happened too, when I nearly killed _him_.

That's who you came here for... Isn't it? You wanted him. No, you needed him. But he's mine. He wouldn't leave without a fight and he's too strong for you. Hell, I'm too strong for you.

What happened to you, Aniki? You used to be so strong.

Did I really surpass you so quickly?

I've been waiting for this day, yet, at the same time, I've been dreading it.

"Sa-Sasuke?" I nearly jump when I hear him. "Why? Why haven't you killed me yet?" I don't have the heart to say anything, I look down at my feet, rain water dripping from my bangs that hang over my eyes. "I kne-knew you wouldn't be strong enough." A violent fit of coughing, no doubt he's coughing up blood.

I finally look at him, my face is carefully blank. He's staring at the sky, watching the rain fall, some drops hit his eyes, but he doesn't blink them away.

"I can't move, Ototo." He says barely above a whisper. "My legs don't respond, and my arms are to heavy to move." He gazes in my direction, but it's like he's not even looking at me. I'm distantly aware that his eyes are glazed, like he's not really alive. "Can't even use my eyes anymore." His voice is quiet. He smiles for the first time. A small sad smile, the only emotion I've ever seen on his face.

"I didn't expect you to be so strong," he says faintly. "I'm proud."

Something in me snapped.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" I yell. No, I scream. "DON'T YOU SAY YOU'RE PROUD!" My voice cracks. Looking off to the side I say faintly. "You have no right."

He laughs bitterly. Sneering, I get close and lean over him. He's still smiling that sad smile. "Going to kill me, Ototo?" I slowly lose my anger. "Why can't you? Because you don't hate me enough. That boy melted the ice around your heart. And now you can't avenge your family."

"Shut up."

"Oh, but you want to know something, Ototo? I liked it, I liked the power it gave me. To know I could take their lives so easily."

"SHUT UP!"

Quickly, I pull out a kunai and drag it across his throat. His sad smile never leaves as he whispers his last words. I can't hear anything, all I can see is his lips moving. The blood spatters across my hand and some to my face. Slowly I stand and look down at Aniki. Horror struck.

Did I read his lips correctly?

I realize I've been standing there for a while when the rain starts to let up. I can hear shouts in the distance. I recognize one as _his _voice. The boy who saved me from the darkness. I try to move away but my legs don't respond. I can't stop staring at the lifeless eyes. Can't get his words out of my head. Finally, I slowly incline my head to the sky. Glad the rain is still falling, even lightly.

"I love you too, Aniki."


End file.
